Thandie Newton
's arms) in Interview with the Vampire]] Thandie Newton (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Interview with the Vampire (1994)'' [Yvette]: Bitten and drained of blood by Brad Pitt, who then carries her body out the door to confront the crowd outside. *''Gridlock'd (1997)'' [Barbara "Cookie" Cook]: Is clinically dead when she dies of a drug overdose (she is later revived in the hospital). *''Beloved (1998)'' [Beloved]: Plays a ghost who died as an infant (her throat was cut by her mother, Oprah Winfrey, to save her from a life of slavery), but manifests herself with an adult appearance. The ghost is finally destroyed/exorcised when a group of women hold a prayer meeting in front of Oprah's house. (Nudity alert: Full frontal in final exorcism scene) *''RocknRolla (2008)'' [Stella]: Killed (off-screen) by Dragan Micanovic, after Karel Roden discovers that Thandie has his stolen painting; we only see Dragan preparing to enter Thandie's apartment after Karel telephones him, but the implication of her fate is pretty strong. (Thanks to Fleming) *''Retreat (2011)'' [Kate Kennedy] Shot in the forehead by a sniper in a helicopter. *''Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)'' [Val]: Sacrifices herself by detonating the explosives she planted on a bridge, after being trapped by enemy fire, while communicating with Woody Harrelson, who tries to talk Thandie out. TV Deaths * Rogue: Dirty Laundry (2015) ''Grace: Strangled to death with her own scarf at the end of a fight. * ''Westworld: The Passenger (2018) [Maeve]: Gunned down with several shots to her torso. Her body is seen in close-up. Noteworthy Connections Mrs. Ol Parker Gallery thandienewtonrogue.jpg|Thandie Newton in Rogue: Dirty Laundry Screenshotter--WatchFullHDRetreat2011OnlineFreeSidiFlix-84’58”.png|Thandie Newton in Retreat Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ghost scenes Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:People of Zimbabwian descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Buddhist Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Death scene by strangulation Category:Death scene by scarf Category:ER cast members Category:Zimbabwean actors and actresses Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Game show participants Category:African-British actors and actresses Category:Returned character death scenes Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Nominees